Capricious Harmony
Capricious Harmony is a character from the Disney Kingdoms series Figment 2. Appearances Disney Kingdoms: Figment 2 Capricious is seen in the beginning of the first issue, where she receives a letter from the prestigious Scientifica-Lucidus Academy, but learns her application into the academy has been rejected since she is not old enough. Dejected, her mother encourages her not to give up, and one day her dream will come true. The dilemma does not stop Capricious from inventing, and eventually draws up more creations in mind, including an imaginary friend named Spark. By the third issue, Capricious has discovered Figment. After explaining that Scientifica-Lucidus had been taken over by the Dreamfinder's alter-ego the Doubtfinder, Figment tells her that she might be able to rescue Dreamfinder due to her ability to emit dream energy. Capri easily recognizes Figment as she reveals that she is the great-great-great grandniece of Dreamfinder himself, which was why she wanted to apply to the academy. She then helps Figment infiltrate the academy to save the captured students. When they successfully retrieve the Mesmonic machine, they are caught by Doubtfinder who tries to capture the two. In a last resort, Capri uses the Mesmonic Converter on herself, causing her to bring Spark to life. With Spark on their side, Capri and Figment make it through the hordes of brainwashed students to Doubtfinder. Capri, with the help of the Mesmonic machine, forces Doubtfinder to expose his core for the trio to enter and rescue Dreamfinder from the doubts. Inside Dreamfinder's memories, Capri finds a child version of Dreamfinder deep in despair caused by the nightmare machinations Doubt has brought forth. After some words of encouragement from Capri, Figment and Spark, Dreamfinder finds hope and fights off Doubt together with his allies. He takes back control of his body, and the group return to the real world. But when they return, Doubt's expulsion from Dreamfinder enables it to manifest into a separate, monstrous form and commands its brainwashed horde to attack the heroes. Capri and the others evade Doubt's attacks as they try to keep the Mesmonic Converter out of its reach. During the fight, Capri uses the helmet to conjure her own invention, the Dream Cycle, to fight off Doubt. However, when Capri's mother arrives at the scene looking for her, Capri is distracted long enough for Doubt to strike her down and capture her. When it seems that Doubt has triumphed, Dreamfinder owns up to his actions and instead chooses to break the Mesmonic Converter to unleash Dream power for all of the students, freeing them from Doubt's control and creating a swarm of imaginary beings. As Doubt panics, Dreamfinder's resolve frees Capri and Spark from Doubt's grasp just as Figment and the other creatures of imagination defeat Doubt at last. With everything settled down, Chairman Buckley decides to offer Capricious enrollment at the academy, which Capri happily accepts. Although Auckley also offers Dreamfinder a position at the academy, Dreamfinder turns down the offer to go with Figment on another adventure afterwards. When Capri wonders whether they will see each other again, the assure her that they will always be with her in her imagination as they depart. Trivia *The word "capricious" is a synonym for "mercurial", Dreamfinder's surname. Both are used to describe things that are changeable or erratic. Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Disney Kingdoms characters Category:Inventors Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines